


Like Rain

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Short and smutty. F/F slash. Ambiguous pairing. (08/28/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It's short and my first ever try at F/F slash. I had this image in my head of how hot a woman gets and this happened. Heck I wrote it in an email. Damn I'm crazy at least my husband will like it.  
  
I was reading a Susie Bright book, _How To Write Dirty Stories,_ and she as an exericse for writers, which is to use words you are uncomforable with, in my case, clit and pussy. They sound so dirty, but in this ficlet I think they are beautiful.  
  
No betas were harmed in the production of this ficlet.  


* * *

She was muggy and hot, like you imagine what the rainforest would be like if you could hold it in your hands. And as held her, touched her, I could feel her getting wetter and hotter, her breaths coming is short rasps as I let my fingers slip and slid in her folds.

She was so hot and slick, my fingers found her hole without help, one finger then two sliding in and I stroked her. Her moans were louder and I let my fingers slid in and out, my thumb looking for and finding her clit, soaked in her own juices. I slid my thumb once, twice over the bit of flesh, loving how her pussy gripped my fingers pulling them deeper.

I kissed her, my tongue licking over her teeth, my mouth swallowing the moans she made. Her tongue was on mine, thrusting, matching time to my fingers in her. I broke the kiss and licked my way down her neck, pausing to bite the little bit of collarbone and then lower until my lips were on her breast. I looked in wonder at her nipples, how the contracted, and hardened as I blew gently on one, then the other. I had to taste it, and I did, my tongue darting out and licking the very tip of her nipple and before it could race away with her gasp I bit down gently. Sucking, licking, rolling my tongue all along the dusky skin. And then I found her other nipple and treated it the same, lovingly, reverently.

And lower my tongue went, leaving a cooling trail down her belly and then I was there, my eyes drawn to her beautiful pussy, my fingers stroking her still. There, right in front of me, her clit. Proud, ready, eager and I made my tongue into a dart and licked all around it, not touching it. Up, down and around, feeding myself on her juices. She was beautiful, delicious and utterly mine.

When her hands tightened in my hair I gave in and let my tongue touch her clit, softly, gently. Stroking, petting like a tiny kitten. and she purred, so deep that her body vibrated with sound. I let another finger slid inside her and stroked in time with my tongue, my tongue setting the pace, the movement. When my tongue moved to the left so did my hand, when my tongue caressed in a circle, so did my hand, moving inside her slowly.

Her breath became harsh pants, her hands painfully holding onto my hair and I had to hold her hips to the bed with my free hand. She was trying to come and she was so absolutely gorgeous, her skin flushed, muscle quivering with need, I counldn.t stand the torment any longer. I wanted, needed to have her come at my hands and mouth, so I took her clit in my mouth and sucked very gently, my hands deep inside her body.

I could feel every muscle tighten, even her breath seemed to stop and then she came, every muscle relaxing, her breath coming out in a low long moan, my name, Liz, drawn out for seconds as her body rejoiced.

I slid up her body and pulled the sheet over us and let her pull me against her side.

Sweat slicked skin met mine and I marveled. I did that. I made her sweat with desire, with anticipation. My secret love, and I fell alseep, her breast soft under my cheek, her pussy still warm under my hand.


End file.
